


The Kids Are Alright

by AWeirdFan, IAmAMessPog



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, GeorgeNotFound can’t skateboard, Good Friend Toby Smith | Tubbo, M/M, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Not to save his life, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Schlatt is a bit manipulative, TommyInnit is so chaotic, Tubbo is pure, but he’s still pretty cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWeirdFan/pseuds/AWeirdFan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAMessPog/pseuds/IAmAMessPog
Summary: In which battles are fought over tree houses and forts, friends are made and lost,And George can’t skateboard to save his life.Just a funky fresh highschool AU me and my best bud have been working on-(Discontinued- so sorry.)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. Wilbur Soot and His Chaotic Freshman “Brothers”

**Author's Note:**

> In all aspects, this is based on the characters these YouTubers plays, not the real people. All ship(s) (It’s literally just one right now) and relationships are not at all supposed to be related to the real people.

Wilbur Soot always considered himself a pretty normal guy. Decent grades, good friends, occasional bad ideas. Just a normal highschool freshman.

That was until he met Tommy and Toby (Wilbur just calls him Tubbo now. It had started as a joke but the nickname stuck).

At the time, Tommy and Tubbo were only in 6th grade. They lived just down the street from Wilbur. Wilbur never thought much of them, to him they were just two little kids who were pretty chaotic. Plus, why would he care about them, he’s in highschool now. He doesn’t need to associate with 6th graders.

But something about the two just made Wilbur grin.

The taller boy, Tommy, would always play with sticks and fake swords, protecting Tubbo, and bothering some other highschoolers. Something about these 2 CDs he found one day (kinda sketchy, if you ask Wilbur) and one of those highschoolers just for some reason really wanted one. 

The shorter one was Toby, or Tubbo. Wilbur always had a soft spot for Tubbo, he had to admit. He was always running around, and has a thing for bees.   
  
Wilbur... may have started watching out for them. Nothing special, just bland _“Watch out, there’s a car coming”_ or even lending the occasional bandaid to them. 

His other friend (who he jokingly pronounced as his son), Floris, or as everyone called him, Fundy, was also a big fan of the two. He was the first to approach the two for real. 

_“Hey, do you guys wanna hang out with me and my buddy Wilbur?”_

Wilbur still can’t decide if that was one of the best decisions Fundy ever made, or a really bad mistake.

_”Sure!”_

_Present Day_

* * *

“Wilbur! Hurry up, slow poke!” Tommy called after him as he ran down the sidewalk, Tubbo right behind him. Wilbur huffed and hurried after them, Fundy running past him as well.

He stopped and panted as Tommy stopped by a chain link fence, a fence all 4 of them knew well. He watched as Tommy carefully climbed the fence, jumping off the top and landing on all fours, the leaves he landed on crunching beneath him. Fundy quickly sprung up the fence as well, scarily quickly. _Almost like a fox,_ Wilbur noted to himself, as he grabbed the chain link and climbed the fence carefully, sitting at the top as Tubbo climbed after him clumsily.

Pulling Tubbo up to the top, he carefully slipped down the other side, into the forest. Once he got close enough to the ground, he jumped down, and Tubbo climbed after him, carefully grabbing the fence and climbed down. 

Wilbur decided to lead the way since no one else was, and began walking towards their tree house. They had built it together not that long ago, and named in L’Manburg. Leaves crunched under his shoes. The other three seemed to get the hint and followed after him as they walked through the forest.

He squinted. Someone was standing by the tree house. What the hell? Wilbur hurried up along the path. Who was that- wait- 

“Dream?”


	2. Dre and da squad 😎 (yes I'm calling it that, fuck you)

> _**"Dream?"** _

Dream turned to look at the person who said his name. Wilbur. Ofcourse Wilbur, Wilbur is always so aware of his surroundings, it was almost scary... It was literally the opposite of how Dream was, Dream was bearly ever aware of his surroundings. 

"Hello, Wilbur, how's it going" Dream said in a kind tone. He wasn't here for small talk though, he was here for a serious reason. 

"I'm doing alright, I know that isn't why you're here though. What do you want?" Wilbur had a serious tone of voice. 

"George, Nick and I wanna join you guys in your tree house, I mean this is a public forrest, we should be allowed to use it aswell." Dream stated and crossed his arms. As if on que, George and Sapnap walked over to them. 

"OOOO YEA! we wanna use it too! It looks cool!" Nick said, George chuckled at his friend. Nick was always that odd kid, when he was younger he used to find insects and scare his friends with them. He's just liek that. 

"well too bad for you guys, cuz you can't use it, dipshits" everyone looked behind Wilbur, where the voice came from. 

Tommy. 

Yea that fucking giant, how is he even that tall? He's 16, this isn't right. He should spare a few inches to those in need. Like George, George is short, though he likes to say he average height.

"oh shut up, Tommy, you're child... You have no say in this" George said, causing his friend to snicker at him

"shush, gogy, you aren't being very babie right now" Tommy spat back and crossed his arms. Wilbur chuckled at him

That comment kind of made George feel embarrassed. It's true though, he likes being babied- he's just a big softy.

"anyway, let us join you in your tree fort" Dream said in a more demanding voice. All he got back was a simple 

_**"** _ _**no❤️"** _

From wilbur.

Dream groaned "fine, you'll see what happens to your shitty tree house then" he said, an evil smirk forming on his face. He knew exactly what he was going to do. 

"if you ruin this tree house, you're started a fucking war" Wilbur suddenly sounded both angry and very serious. Like he really meant he was going tk start a war over a tree house- "understood?" he added, sticking his hand out for Dream to shake.

Dream nodded and shook his hand "understood." is all he said before walking away with his friends. 

The second he knew the others couldn't hear them anymore he spoke up. 

> **"boys, were going to prepaid for a war."**


	3. A wild Eret appears

Tubbo really hadn’t been paying attention to what Tommy, Wilbur, Dream, and the other two had been talking about. He had honestly just started chatting with Fundy. 

He looked as Wilbur grumbled and climbed up the rope ladder into the tree house, Tommy following him. He looked at Fundy, who shrugged and shook his head, before following them. 

L’Manburg wasn’t much, in all honesty. It probably wasn’t properly constructed, and the roof leaked in the rain. There wasn’t much that they had up there, just an empty cooler, some beanbag chairs, a bottle of coca-cola that was only slightly cold because of how cold it was last night, and some homework, that was... wet. Not again.

”Screw those guyssss...” Wilbur groaned as he flopped onto one of the bean bag chairs, running a hand through his hair. Tubbo sat on the floor.

”What did they even want?”

”They wanted to be able to go in the tree house too, I don’t know why.”

“Do they even know what’s up here?” Fundy chimed out, grabbing a Coke from on top of the cooler.

”Unless they went up here when we weren’t here, they wouldn’t know.” Tommy chimed in. 

Tubbo turned his head as Fundy yelped in surprise. The Coke he grabbed was now all over the floor and Fundy’s shirt, it must have gotten shaken up.

“God dammit...” Fundy mumbled attempting to brush some of the soda off his shirt even though it was no use. He sighed. “I’m gonna go put on a new shirt, I’ll be right back.” He stood up and made his way down the ladder.

But, Fundy wasn't too far from the tree house, since they were all able to hear the curious: 

_”Eret? Why are you here?”_


	4. OK but why? (I have the best titles, I know I do)

Dream, George and Sapnap were on their way to the skate park to just hang out, skate, eat snacks and drink energy drinks. A normal Saturday afternoon.

"so, Dream, what are we going to do to their tree house? I mean they spent alot of time on it, I kinda don't wanna ruin it..." George said. Fucking softy. But yea- he wasn't a big fan of ruining peoples things if they enjoy them. 

"don't be such a pussy, Gogy, it's fine... All I am going to do is block the entrance, and we'll see from there." Dream replied before making sure his shoe laces were tied well. He got on his board and rolled away with ease.

George just sat on one of the ramps, drinking from a can of monster energy while he watched his two friends skating around. He had never been good at skating. Shitty balance. Though, he did try from time to time and failed horribly.

"Hey, Dream, you're not actually going to fucking destroy that tree house... Are you?" Sapnap asked him, Dream shrugged and chuckled 

"We'll see what happens, I'm very unpredictable." He said before zooming away and going towards the ramp George was sat on, hoping he'd have enough speed to get up. And he did.

When he was on top of the ramp and put his board next to him and sat down next to George 

"so, gogy, yoy got any snacks with you?" Dream asked as he followed Sapnap with his eyes, seeing him come towards them aswell. "Nick, be fucking careful dickwad. If you don't have enough speed you're gonna break your fucking neck" Dream warned him and Sapnap instantly stopped and just decided to use the stairs that lead up to the tall ramp

"Pfff- pussy" Dream snorted as sapnap sad on the other side of George. "oh thanks" Dreams tone of voice quickly went from snarcky to kind when George handed him one of the snacks they'd brought.

"Dream, how come you treat George like he's so amazing and you just insult me" Sapnap asked and grabbed a snack from the backpack aswell

"Well you see, George is nice, he's helpful and I just like him more than I like you, Sippycup" Sapnap just rolled his eyes at Dream, or well, more at the dumb nickname.

"just admit you like George and that that's why you treat him this way. I mean it's quite obvious, Clay" Sapnap fired back, Dram ws slightly taken aback when his friend used his real name... He wasn't used to that. 

"I don't like George that way, you know that, he's just a friend that I can be myself around" Dream said with confidence in his voice.

"I've seen you two kiss though" Sapnap said with a smirk on his face, he knew Dream wouldn't have a come back for that. 

"yea, with our socks on, nimrod" Sapnap wasn't expecting that response. Cuz he KNOWS that kissing another dude with socks on can never be gay. He had no good come back 😔 sad day for sapinapi. 

Dream chuckled, knowing he had won and grabbed a can of energy drink aswell and opened it, leaning back and drinking his drink. Just smiling the whole time. 

**And that's just how they spent the rest on their day; talking, skating, George trying a few times aswell and falling constantly, drinking drinks and eating snacks.**


	5. Dont you want to be a cult leader?

“I would like to join you. In your- tree house, or whatever.”

Tommy stood up and peaked over the edge. Eret. He couldn’t say he knew Eret that well, but they weren’t unfriendly with each other. He watched Flor- Fundy shift his head, still uncomfortably trying to get some of the Coke off his shirt.

”Why do you want to join us?” Fundy asked. Eret shrugged.

”I mean, you’re the only people who have a tree house, and tree houses are cool, I guess,” 

Wilbur stood and began climbing down the rope ladder, and Tommy decided to just climb onto the railing of L’Manburg and jumped down to the forest floor, much to the dismayed noise from Tubbo behind him.

”Why should we let you in? You didn’t help us build it.” Wilbur asked, strolling over with his hands on his pockets.

”I could help you make it better. My parents have a lot of wood and nails for some reason and they say I could use it,”

”What could you do to make it better. I think it’s good as it is-“

And then, almost as if it was perfectly written into some story, maybe a fanfiction, Tubbo let out an “EEK-“ as one of the board let out a loud _creack._ Wilbur sighed.

”Ok, maybe it needs some work. But we can do that on our own. Why do we need you?”

Eret shrugged. “It could be like a group- a little cult.”

”A cult?”

”Don’t you want to be a cult leader?” Eret asked, turning to Wilbur. Tommy snorted. Him, Wilbur, Tubbo, and Fundy were probably the lamest cult, if you could even call it one.

”I wouldn’t call it a cult, but being a cult leader does sound- at least slightly fun.”

“Well, five is a good number for a cult.” Eret chimed, and Wilbur bit his lip in consideration.

”Fine. You’re in. Welcome to L’Manburg, Eret.”


	6. Planning time??? Maybe? Pogchamp? (it's me again hoes, with my great titles 😎)

Today was Monday! Yay!- lol jk Mondays fucking suck, if you think they're great. Please--seek help /j 

Dream had just woken up just like his 2 friends. (no they don't sleep in the same house I'm just too lazy to write them all out individually 😃) they all got up, took their showers and got dressed before going downstairs to eat food.

**(Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Please eat breakfast. Thanks - Bryan)**

They had all decided to just meet up at school, like usual, it was just so much easier than going by eachother houses to pick eachother up. 

George and Sapnap were the first to arrive at school, so they sat on a bench while they waited for Dream, who arrived like 5 minutes before the bell. Dumbass 🙄. 

"hey, sorry I'm later than usual... Shit happened along the way" he said as he picked up his board wich he always used to get to school. 

George looked him up and down and laughed "yea, we can see something happened. How hard did you fall idiot?" George said with a dumb grin on his face

"almost as hard as you fell for me. OK now get moving the bell is about to go" Dream shot back and moved past them to quickly put his board in his locker before heading to his first class. George and Sapnap left to their classes soon too. 

After the first 2 classes it was lunch break. George was the first the get to the cafeteria and quickly yoinked a table and waited for his two friends. 

Not too long after, Dream and Sapnap walked onto the cafeteria together, just talking and quickly glancing around to find the table where George was sitting at and joined him. 

"OK, so I acruay have a better plan than yesterday. Nick just told me that Eret was allowed to join the guys in their tree house... We could use this to our advantage..." Dream started and George just instantly groaned 

"Dream... This is a really bad idea, don't ya think?" George still didn't like this. But he knew he couldn't stop Dream when he put his mind to something. 

"no, it's a great idea, gogy. OK so, we could talk to him after school I'm pretty sure. We explain our plan and tell him that if shit gets real we'll get him a bunch of things if he helps us. I mean this man could be our spy on the inside, we just pay him to spy on the others and give us the info! It's a great plan!" Dream finished explaining. 

To him it sounded like a great idea, Eret was tall, not necessarily weak, a good liar and the guys in l'manberg trust him. But Dream KNOWS that for a good price, Eret wouldn't be such a great guy. 

"so you're going to bribe him to join us? (is that the right term? Idk I'm not natively English sorryyyy) I mean... As long as no one gets physical hurt I suppose it's fine..." George said with a sigh

"don't worry George, no kne will get hurt-.... Physically..." Dream promised him. 

Pretty soon after the conversation ended the bell rang indicating that they had to get back to their classes. 

"alright, I'll talk to Eret after my classes" Dream promised them before heading off to his class. The other two nodded and left aswell. 

Fast forward to the end of the day, Dream was at his locker getting his board when he saw Eret. "Yo! Eret! Can we talk for a second?" Dream practically yelled causing people to look at him. He didn't really care. 

"yea, dude, what's up" Eret replied, stopping and turning to look at Dream 

"Nick told me you joined l'manberg eh? I have an offer for you.... Wich will profit you. Trust me" Dream told him. He had a sly smirk on his face. This was gonna be good. 

"alright.... I'm listening" 

Dream explained the plan to him, Eret was listening closely and nodding every once in a while to show he was still listening. 

"alright... So 20 a week to spy on these kids? Deal." Eret said and shook Dreams hand. Before he walked off Dream quickly handed him a 20 dollar bill 

"I'd like you to start today" is all he said before walking away and walking out the school to get home. 

Once he was home he texted the bois.

_Drē : it's been done, boys, we've got a spy_

_Samsung refrigerator : NICE BRO! LET'S GO!_

_Gog mister : awesome! 💕_

_Drē : yep and I asked him to start today so we should have some info by tomorrow 😜_

**They all texted back and forth for a while. Ofcourse not doing any fucking homework. Lol who does homework?**


	7. Big brother technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, I have been so tired and my grades are failing, I’ve barely had time for fun writing

Wilbur wasn’t a morning person. Not one bit, no way.

”Wilbur! Get up, you’re going to be late for school!”

Wilbur groaned, stretching out in bed. He called back, “5 more minutes!”

He could hear his dad knocking on his door again. “Wilbur, not 5 more minutes, get up now.”

Wilbur sighed and yelled back an ‘fineee’ before rolling out of bed, thumping on the floor with an oomph. Standing up, he stretched and changed for school, shedding his shirt and pajama pants for a cozy yellow long sleeved shirt and black jeans. Grabbing his backpack, he exited his room and made his way downstairs.

Stepping into the kitchen, Wilbur spotted his brother, Dave, though almost everyone called him Techno, sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal. Putting his bag on the table, he sat in the seat next to Techno, startling him.

”Look who finally decided to wake up,”

”Yeah, Yeah, I stayed up late.”

“I thought I told you to go the bed at 11,” His dad raised an eyebrow at him as he walked into the kitchen.

”Yeah, well, about that...” Wilbur looked around and his eyes fell on the microwave clock, 7:24. 6 minutes until he needed to get on the bus.

”About that, I gotta go.” He stood up and gave finger guns as he grabbed his bag and ran out the door, to Techno laughing and his dad calling out something that he didn’t catch.

As he walked along the sidewalk to the bus stop, he began to think about his family. His dad had adopted him and Techno at a young age. His dad’s name is Phil. Phil is very nice, if not a bit concerned for his sons. Wilbur let out a satisfied noise. _Should be, I’m going to war over a tree house.  
_

Walking up to the bus stop, he spotted Tommy and Tubbo, both crouched over something. Eret was standing nearby, covering his nose with his shirt. Wilbur sent him a questioning glance. 

“They set of a stink bomb on accident, they’re waiting for it to pop,” he explained. Wilbur looked back at what they were crouching over. It seemed to be a packet, and it was all puffed up, like it was over filled with air.

”How do you accidentally set off a-“ 

_**Pop** _

”EW! EW IT SMELLS GROSS!” Tommy cried and he scrambled away from it, as did Tubbo.

“It’s a stink bomb, what did you expect,” Eret chuckled, and Wilbur swore he could see the shorter boy roll his eyes through his sunglasses.

They were all distracted as the school bus slowly pulled up to the stop. Tubbo and Tommy quickly grabbed their bags and got on, and Wilbur turned to Eret.

”You’re pretty alright, kid,”


End file.
